CONFUSION
by lovesaver
Summary: This is two years after kingdom hearts 2. Riku is trying to get his feelings across but Sora isn't getting the point.Bound to leave you annoyed! R&R PLEASE!


Love: Air-kun! Don't leave me! *sobs like a small child*

Air-kun: What are you talking about? **Disclaimer as usual.**

CONFUSION

[Riku and Sora are walking though halls of Destiny High School. Sora is hauling a stack of boxes while Riku on the other hand is carrying a clipboard, a very small clipboard.]

**Sora:** [pouting] I hate doing odd jobs around the school it's such a pain in the ass! [Annoyed] Hey Riku do you need any help with that clipboard cuz it looks pretty heavy! [The only responds is a side glance from Riku. Now reaching the end of the hallway, they stop in front of a door with crude writing covering the original sign that read "basement". Sora couldn't stand the silence between them.] Um…hey Riku did you know that Kairi didn't know that my favorite movie was-

**Riku:** [interrupts] Blood and Chocolate. [With that, Riku now holds the door open for Sora. As soon as Sora passes the threshold, he trips, but thanks to Riku's quick reflexes he caught Sora in mid fall. It has been a moment or two and Riku hasn't let go of Sora]

**Sora:** [bashfully] um….y-you can let go of me now. [Riku releases him and turns and begins inventory. Sora is not one to anger easily but Riku's actions have taken their toll on his tolerance.] Riku! Whats wrong with you? Ever since we came back you slowly stopped smiling, laughing and joking around with others! Why? Please tell me why? [Riku sighs and turns around to face Sora, he lowers his head just enough to hide his eyes. Sora moves close enough to see that Riku's eyes hold a pained expression. This only has filled Sora with panic.] Riku! Did someone die? Tell me! I'm here for you, always.

[Riku pulls away from Sora.]

**Riku:** Never have I ever felt so much hatred for one person. At first, the feeling was so overwhelming that I confused it with love, but that day in Hallow Bastion…when you gave up your own heart…[Riku now lifts his head to meet a pair of sky blue orbs filled with an mixture of emotions.] Sora, why did you continue to look for me? I choose the darkness over you…

**Sora:** [desperately shaking him] Riku! Stop this!

[Riku continues regardless of Sora's desperate pleas.]

**Riku:** [lifeless] Why didn't you leave me in the darkness? Huh? Did you come so you can drag me back to watch you flirt with your dearest Kairi? It's been two years since we came back. Every day I watch you kiss her to and from school…

[Sora now in complete confusion tackles Riku to the ground hoping to knock some sense into him. Riku didn't take this lightly; as the two boys wrestled in the end Riku straddled Sora. Sora not realizing what position they were in, continued to horseplay.]

**Sora:** Riku I'm going to kick your butt for this! [After a few minutes of horse playing the tension in the small room was peaceful once more. Sora finally realizing that he is situated between his best friend's legs, he tries to free himself but fails.]

**Riku:** [smirking] Gotcha. [Leans down and whispers] I don't care how strong the light is, I'm going to pull you into the depths of the darkness and make you desire things that you didn't even know existed.

[Riku begins to unbutton Sora's shirt.]

**Sora:** [fighting angrily] Stop! I don't understand what you're talking about but all I. KNOW. IS… [Knocks Riku off him and stands up.] I will be the one…

[At this moment the boys notice the heavy banging at the door.]

**Riku:** [pissed] Who is it! We're taking inventory! Now get lost!

**Voice:** I know that silly Riku, that's why WE came to help! Now unlock this door!

**Riku:** WE?

[Riku gets up to unlock the door.]

**Sora:** The door was locked!

**Riku:** Yea…I didn't want to be disturbed [opens the door just a bit, with that Namine and Kairi burst though the little opening.] and that is why I locked the door.

[Kairi and her twin sister now clinging on to both sides of Sora.]

**Kairi:** [playful] Silly Sora did you forget about our date today. [Giggles] Sadly I have to bring my lil' sis cuz mom isn't home so no alone time for us [Kairi notices Riku glaring at her, across the room. Taking advantage of a very confused Sora and kisses him. After a few moments Kairi releases him, only to give Riku a Triumphant smirk.]

**Namine:** [giggling] Come on Sora, we need to get our stuff out the classroom!

**Sora:** [hesitates] W-wait I have to talk to Riku!

**Kairi and Namine**: Don't worry he will live another day sadly!

[Namine now drags Sora out of the room, leaving Kairi and Riku.]

**Riku:** You're nothing more than a manipulating witch. Sora deserves better than you!

**Kairi:** Oh please Riku! If I don't deserve him then there is no way you do! I mean come on you threw this whole world into darkness, kidnapped me, and fought against your best friend to gain power. Need I say more?

[This left Riku in shock. As Kairi passed him while leaving she whispers one last thing.]

**Kairi:** [giggles] Just give up you lose.

[Kairi exits. Riku slowly kneels to the ground to hide his tears from the world.]

**Riku:** Sora… you're the only light left for me in this world…please open your eyes soon and save me once again from the darkness.

-THE END-

Love: I just needed to post this. It's a goodbye gift to my Air-kun!*sobs*

Air-kun: I'm not dead just moving three blocks away dummy!

Love: Oh! Yay! Please review! Oh and I do love that movie Blood and Chocolate!


End file.
